Requiem for the Infinity Sword
by Oreh
Summary: Losing control. The thing one person feared most has happened.


**AN: **Yo.

'I'm bored.'- Thought.

"Why am I so bored?"- Speech.

Elsword- Sheath Knight

Ara- Little Devil

Raven- Weapon Taker

Aisha- High Magician

Eve- Code: Exotic

Rena- Trapping Ranger

Chung- Shelling Guardian

[^]

'What the hell? Why the heck am I up so early? Ah crap, I need to take a piss' Elsword thought to himself as he got out of his tent. He walked into the woods, relieved himself and was about to go back in to his blissful sleep, yet he stopped and noticed something. Ara's tent. The flap was open and it was blatant that no one was inside. 'Maybe she just needed to go to the toilet, like me.' Elsword shrugged it off and went back to his tent, expecting his wonderful sleep time to not go unwasted.

Oh boy, was he wrong. Elsword could not catch a wink of sleep. A voice in the back of his head told him that something was wrong. That something oh so terrible was about to happen. Elsword, getting sick and tired of not being able to fall asleep, got dressed in his Sheath Knight garments and suggested to himself that he train until the others were up. As he was walking along, he finally acknowledged the voice in the back of his head, for he noticed a peculiar thing. Ara was still gone.

'The hell? Hasn't it been an hour or something? Shit. Did something go wrong?'

'ARE YOU LISTENING BOY? YOUR FRIEND IS IN GRAVE DANGER!' Being surprised was an understatement compared to what Elsword was feeling. He had thought nothing of the voice, thought it was just some weird part of his conscience. Never would he ever had thought it was someone else. It sounded like an old man's voice. Unless... no, Elsword was sure that his voice did not sound like that of an old man's. Least he sure hoped so.

'Heh, surprised boy? The name is Conwell, ring a few bells? I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't, for you, my boy, are brain-dead.' Oh, course. It was Conwell. Elsword wondered how he didn't notice before. 'Because nothing you faced was as serious as this. If you do not act at this moment, you will lose that precious friend you call 'Ara,' you don't want that, now do you, boy?' Elsword stopped his train of thought. Jesus! How could he forget about Ara?!

'Where the hell is she?' Elsword sounded determined. Conwell wasn't sure if he would feel that way after he sees what's happening with his friend.

[^]

'Take a left and she should be right ahead' Elsword saw a figure on the floor.

'Old man, you sure that's Ara? Ara's hair isn't white, it's black.' Conwell rolled his eyes.

'Think boy! When does Ara have white hair?'

'Er... Oh! When she transforms into Eun!' Elsword stated while snapping his fingers.

'Bingo.'

'What's the problem? Besides her being in Eun mode and not in her tent, I don't see anything wrong with her.'

'I don't know exactly, but be careful, I sense a good deal of malevolent energy coming from her.' Conwell explained. Elsword, not believing his friend would attack him, crouched down next to Ara and tried to wake her up.

"Ara! ARA!" Elsword, deciding words wouldn't wake her, decided to pick her up and bring her back to camp.

A moment later after Elsword picked Ara up, he felt a sharp pain in his back and crumpled.

"To think, a mere **human** would try to touch me." That wasn't Ara's voice. "Oho~ looks like it's that red haired boy you like so much Ara." It was the voice of Eun.

"Gurk! A-ara.." Elsword was coughing up more blood by the minute, "Is... is Eun controlling you?! D-don't let… don't let Eun… do t-this! Take…. tak-" Elsword's attempt to reach Ara went interrupted by Eun's high-pitched laughter.

"That insufferable girl is gone! She relied on my powers too much, her body in now **mine**."

"S-since… when were you insane!?" Elsword's vision grew blurry, he need help fast. 'How could one stab take so much out of me?!' Elsword was in pain and confusion.

"Since when?! I've always been like this, this girl just tried oh so hard to keep my personality from showing, I can respect her for her willpower, I'll give her that, but everything else, is insufferable."

"Gurgh!" Elsword tried to say more, tried to convince Ara to take control, but he couldn't, his mouth stayed shut.

"Elsword! Ara! Where are you?" Elsword recognized that voice! It was Aisha! 'Please, come quick…. stop Eun!'

The last thing Elsword saw that morning, was the retreating back of Ara's taken over form.

[^]

"He's starting to wake up!" That was Aisha's voice, Elsword was sure of it. Wait…. did they get Ara back?!

Elsword shot up in his bed only to have pain shoot up in his back and slowly lowered himself onto the comfortable bed once again.

"Geez Elsword, you shouldn't move around like that, not with the injury you sustained this morning. Oh yeah, just WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Elsword thought his ears broke, but that wasn't Aisha's voice. It was Rena's. Elsword looked to his right, but only saw Aisha.

"...Where-"

"To your left" Elsword shifted his head left. Ah, there she was.

"... Where's Ara?" Elsword's hair started to cover his eyes.

"... We… we couldn't find her. Wait! Do you know what happened to her? Is that where you got your injuries?" Rena started talking faster than the speed of light.

"Rena, let the boy actually answer some questions before asking more!" Rena abruptly stopped talking and blushed.

"O-oh… sorry Raven. Elsword, can you answer the questions?" Elsword silently thanked Raven in his head.

"I'll answer the ones I heard, I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Ara wasn't in her tent, I shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I got tired of not being able to sleep, so I got out and got into my clothes and was on my way to train before you guys got up, but then I noticed that Ara was **still** not back. That's where things start to get… hectic. I panicked and with the guidance of Conwell, I was able to track Ara down, but the thing is… it wasn't Ara, it was Eun, who took control of Ara's body. That's the best I can explain it." Elsword started to get mad at himself for his failure, "I… I'm sorry guys… I failed… could… could you guys leave me alone for a sec?"

"But-" Rena started, but stopped from going further when Raven put his hand on her shoulder. Rena looked up to Raven and he shook his head. Rena sighed. "Alright. Tell us if you need anything, got it?"

"Right…" Elsword's eyes started to glaze over, 'Why can't I succeed just once? WHY?!'

Rena, Raven, Aisha, and Chung left the tent, but one stayed.

"Elsword?" Elsword looked to his right. Eve was still in his tent.

"... yeah?"

"No one blames you."

"... I know."

"We are all going to train harder so that when we come across Ara again, we'll be ready to bring her back to her senses. Trust me."

"Yeah… Thanks Eve." A small smile graced Eve's face. 'Eve's right. I need to train hard to bring Ara back to us. Sis, you might need to wait a little while longer. I think right now, Ara takes my priority. No offense of course.' Elsword got out of his bed, albeit painfully.

"Where are you going?" Eve tilted her head, then her eyes widened, "You don't plan of going out to train now?! That's foolish, you'll make your wound worse."

"Che. A little jab like that won't kill me. Now, I'm going to train, you can join if you want." Elsword retorted as he slowly walked out of the tent.

"..." Eve followed.

**Time Skip- 2 years**

"Elsword!" A young man with crimson red hair and eyes dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with gold, red, and white colorings and highly armored pants paused his training with a white haired Nasod wearing all black.

"Yes Aisha?" The voice had appeared to deepen considerably when compared to two years ago.

"It's time." The young man smiled.

**AN: **Think I might do these "Requiem for the _" stories for whatever class I like. Which right now, is LK and IS. I'll think about other classes though. I will write them even if they're not popular since I somewhat enjoy these things. Anyways, the next chapter for "Requiem for the Lord Knight" might not come up soon, since I lost my paper that held the whole plot line for it…. I'll try to find it soon. The keyword there is try.


End file.
